Vampires In Ohio
by ImpalaTardis
Summary: What happens when Elena and her friends are forced to leave Mystic Falls and end up in the boring town of Ohio? R&R! Reviewers get free cookies! :D DISCONTINUED
1. We're going to Ohio?

**_A/N hey guys, this is my first fanfic, it's a crossover of my two favourite shows- TVD and glee! It's probably gonna feature a lot of Klaine, and probably Delena- we'll see how this goes! I'm so excited XD _**

**_Umm I need to say thanks to my friend Tasha (cookiesandklaine) who helped me think of most of the plot- I couldn't have even started this without her!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_*EDIT*: I've sorted out the linebreak issue, so it's easier to read now hopefully :) Thanks_**

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring_

There was no-one else in the house, so Elena grudgingly switched off the TV that she was hardly watching anyway and reached over for the phone, yawning as she put it to her ear.  
>"<em>Hello, sweetheart<em>"

Elena's breath caught in her throat as she stopped and froze, suddenly completely alert. She gripped the phone so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Klaus." It was all Elena could say without sounding completely terrified.  
>She though she heard a slight chuckle before Klaus started speaking again.<p>

"_It's time, Elena."_

"F-for what?" Elena mentally cursed herself for the unintentional nervous stutter.

"_Well, I just thought I should tell you. It's over. Right now my hybrids are getting ready to kill you all. They are surrounding the entire town. You cannot fight back_."

Elena kept the phone to her ear long after Klaus had hung up, the dial tone the only thing she was aware of. And then it suddenly hit her- _Klaus was going to kill them all._

It seemed almost the second she came to that realisation there came a resounding crash from upstairs.

Elena was out of the house as fast as her average-human fitness would take her and into the car, speeding away towards the relative safety of the Salvatore house.

~Time Skip~

At the Salvatore's, Elena couldn't stay still with the tension that filled herself and the others around her. She paced the front room, dimly aware of Damon and Ric haphazardly packing weapons into large bags. Elena couldn't stop thinking about the phone call with Klaus, _It's time. _Barely suppressing a shudder at the memory, Elena was glad to be disturbed from her reverie by a knock at the door.

Before Elena could panic, Caroline's voice sounded from the doorway," You guys! Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on? I think there was, like, a guy following us on the way here!" Caroline and Matt walked into the house with a sense of urgency.

Realisation dawned as Elena distantly remembered calling Caroline during the frantic drive toward Damon's house. She ran down the hall over to Caroline, pulling her friend into a hug," It's Klaus." Elena explained breathlessly," He's planning to kill us all..."

* * *

><p>After Elena had explained the situation to Caroline and Matt, the five of them sat together on the couches, the bags overflowing with vampire hunter weapons piled in the middle of the room. Elena left messages for both Bonnie and Stefan, who weren't answering their phones. No-one knew where the two were, though it was probable they were already aware of the situation.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked. The room was quiet, and no-one had said anything for a while.

It didn't look like there was a straightforward answer to the problem. Klaus was more powerful than all of them, and with his hybrids, he was virtually unstoppable.

"We need to leave Mystic Falls." Ric's voice suddenly cut through the silence. "If we stay here, Klaus can easily kill us. As much as I'm up for a fight, I think it would be smartest to get away whilst we can. Caroline was followed on the way over here; Klaus must've already started sending out his hybrids."

"I'm with Ric," Damon announced," Elena needs to stay safe."

Elena was horrified," You're saying we should just _leave_?" she couldn't believe what they were saying. "What about everyone else in Mystic Falls? I don't want innocent people to be hurt just because we ran away!"

Caroline shrugged," I'm sure loads more people would die if we started a fight. I agree we should leave."

"Me as well." Matt hadn't said much since he'd arrived. Since Matt's sister had died, he didn't really have much to stay for in this town except his friends, and Elena was sorry he'd been dragged into all the supernatural stuff.

Elena was shaking her head vehemently when there was another knock on the door, and Bonnie, breathless ran into the room.

"Everyone, Klaus is going to launch a final attack tonight! "She looked around, realising that everyone else already knew as no-one's face registered surprise at this information. "Anyway, me and Stefan have a plan. You guys will be able to get out of here; we can stop Klaus from following and keep back his hybrids."

Bonnie looked as though she had ran the whole way to the Salvatore house, and she impatiently looked around at her friends, waiting to see what they thought of the plan," Well?" she prompted.

Elena looked at Bonnie questioningly," What about you and Stefan? Will you come?"

Bonnie shook her head," No, Elena, we'll have to stay to take care of Klaus. But I'll be ok, trust me."

Elena narrowed her eyes defiantly," I'm not leaving without you." She warned.

Helplessly, Bonnie said" Look, Elena, I know what I'm doing. It's all planned out and won't fail, I promise. I'll meet you after you've got far away."

Elena opened her mouth to argue further but Damon spoke," This is our only chance, Elena. And you're coming whether you like it or not."

The argument ended soon after.

* * *

><p>Ric and Damon shouldered the heavy bags of weapons- there wasn't much more luggage than this as there was hardly any time to grab anything, let alone go back home which Elena didn't want to do anyway, since she had heard the crash upstairs.<p>

The six of them were walking down a small street, feeling completely paranoid and on high alert. Bonnie led the way, concentrating hard and ready to fight at a moment's notice. "The car is near the edge of town, a couple streets from Mystic Grill. We're almost there."

Elena nodded; she could already see the large sign for the grill a little way down the street. There were already many people walking to there, ready for a night of drinking, oblivious to what Klaus was planning. The sky was dark and overcast even though it was still early evening.

After they had passed the grill, there were hardly any people around. It was nearly impossible to keep from glancing around frantically for signs of hybrids. After a few minutes more of walking, they found the car, its engine running and the keys in the ignition. Stefan stood waiting next to the car and Elena gave an involuntary sigh of relief.

The relief she felt was too early, though, as several sets of footsteps suddenly started running towards them- hybrids.

"Get in the car!" Bonnie yelled, using a burst of power to knock back the first wave of hybrids. Stefan stood near her, and started to take out the ones which got past Bonnie. It looked as though they had the situation completely in control, which gave Elena comfort as she scrambled into a back seat, behind Alaric, who was driving. Caroline climbed in the middle next to Elena, and Matt sat next to Caroline. Damon called shotgun.

Without even waiting for everyone to close the doors, Ric slammed his foot onto the pedal and the car shot forwards down the road. Looking out of the back window, Elena saw Bonnie quickly surrounded by hybrids.

Caroline saw Elena's worried gaze," Bonnie will be fine." Caroline said firmly.

"I know." Elena said quietly, but carried on staring out of the window until they turned the corner. After about ten minutes of silent driving, it seemed as though Bonnie's plan had worked and they were not being followed.

Damon turned around in his seat to face Elena," Are you ok? You guys realise we are now on the run, right?" he seemed to have noticed how tense she was.

Elena looked at him, nodding," I guess..."

Matt suddenly spoke," Hey, guys? Where are we actually going?"

Elena started to answer before realising she didn't know. "We need to find Jeremy first; we can't let the originals find him." She said finally," And then we can take him with us to somewhere where we won't be found." She felt bad pulling Jeremy back into the situation, but she couldn't risk him getting hurt," So we're going to Ohio first."

* * *

><p>Ric's foot was pressed firmly on the accelerator for most of the journey, so the resulting journey wasn't as long as it would have been if they had obeyed the traffic laws. Elena started out of her window, and a glance over at Matt showed he was doing the same. Caroline had somehow managed to doze off, her head rested on the headrest behind her seat.<p>

Everyone was impossibly tense as they reached where Jeremy was supposed to be staying. They circled round for a bit, searching for the right house, and finally they pulled into the right street, Elena stepping out the car nervously to go and knock on the door. After a few awkward seconds of standing on the doorstep waiting, the door unlocked and opened, revealing a guy of average height with dark hair, who looked about the same age as Jeremy. His clothing suggested he had been lounging in front of the TV before Elena had arrived.

"Hey."

"Hi," Elena looked at him," does someone called Jeremy live here?"

The guy nodded, "Sure, Jere lives here. I'm his roommate, Luke. He isn't here right now, though. He said he was going to a friend's place a few streets away..." he rattled off the address to Elena when she prompted him.

Elena nodded, smiling slightly," thanks, Luke."

"Bye." Luke walked back inside to get back to whatever he had been doing.

Sighing, Elena walked back to the car, telling the others the address of Jeremy's friend, "Let's go."

It didn't long to reach the house where Jeremy was, and both Elena and Damon walked up to the door. Damon rang the doorbell," He better be here. We're not searching every house in Lima."

A teenage boy with blue eyes and porcelain skin answered the door. His light-brunette hair was slightly ruffled, and he looked annoyed, as if they had interrupted him in something." Yes? Who are you?"

"We need to see Jeremy. I'm Elena, his sister."

A call came from upstairs," Kurtiee come back! I'm getting cold!"

The boy who had answered the door- presumably Kurt, blushed and said quickly," He's upstairs. Come inside. I gotta go." He ran off into another room, leaving Damon and Elena to find their own way

There was a Play station on at full volume, and so the two boys in the room they had been directed to didn't turn as Elena and Damon walked in. They were totally into the game, insisting they were going to beat each other, and Elena suddenly could hardly speak at the prospect of seeing her brother again for the first time in ages.

"Jeremy?" Elena's brother turned around quickly as Elena spoke his name. He looked surprised, clearly not expecting her to be here.

"Elena!" Jeremy jumped up and pulled her into a hug," What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

Elena started to explain how they need to leave- now. But Jeremy hardly let her say three words before he pulled up his friend, from where he was still sitting," Guys, this is Finn. Finn, this is my sister Elena and her... friend Damon."

Finn stared at Elena," Wow Jeremy, you never told me your sister was this hot!"

Jeremy gave Finn a strange look," Don't you have a girlfriend?" Finn shrugged, whilst Damon snickered. Elena chose to ignore them.

After an awkward silence, Elena started again," Look, Jere, we need to leave. That's why we came to get you. It was too dangerous to stay in Mystic Falls, so we're going to go to a place Damon knows of-"

Jeremy shook his head, interrupting," Elena, no. I have a life here, I have friends." He gestured to Finn, who was standing there looking completely lost, probably wondering what the hell was going on. "Why can't we all just stay here in Lima?"

Elena looked at her brother helplessly, and then at Damon," Damon, tell him..."

Damon shrugged," Actually, Elena, Jeremy has a point. I don't think Klaus would think to come here, Jeremy can stay at school here, and the rest of us can blend in."

Elena had a sinking feeling she was going to lose this argument," Well... Fine. I guess we're staying in Lima."

**A/N Thanks so much for reading! Review and get virtual cookies?**


	2. Welcome to Mckinley!

**A/N Hey people! Happy March! So people, I was wondering which crossover ships you guys wanted to see! Please review to leave your opinion!**

**Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH to CookiesandKlaine, AlisaPhenom and ccabm18129 who reviewed the first chapter! I seriously squeal everytime I get a review or story alert haha**

**Anyways, lets get on with the chapter!**

Jeremy and Finn, to their abject disappointment, had to postpone their video game final for another time as Jeremy reluctantly agreed to come with the Mystic Falls crew to find somewhere to stay. Ric and Caroline were still waiting in the car, and as the others climbed in, they explained about how it would be a good idea to stay where they were in Ohio.

As soon as Ric started driving, Damon pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. As Elena gave him a questioning look, Damon smiled," Saleswoman friend of mine," he explained, as he was waiting for the woman to pick up. After talking down the phone for a few minutes, it turned out there was there was a large house near the middle of Lima which would be good for them. It surprised Elena that it was possible at such short notice, but suspected it had something to do with Damon's vampire compulsion.

As they pulled into the drive of their new house, Elena felt an unexpected wave of exhaustion course through her. She suddenly struggled to keep her eyes open as she climbed out the car. It had, she realised, been a very long day. It was hard to believe only a few hours ago they had been fighting off hybrids and running for their lives. Looking round at the others, it seemed they as well, bar Jeremy, were suffering from the effects of the long and stressful day. Damon seemed to notice her fatigue and walked close to her, to stop her from falling.

After they had sorted out the house arrangements, the house becoming Elena's, and some 'generosity' on the part of the sales company by which Damon sorted out them getting the place for free, the six of them sat in the front room, reminding Elena of earlier, when they were planning about how to get away from Mystic Falls except now they were planning how they were going to fit into this town.

Jeremy was currently speaking, seeming excited at the prospect of his family and friends being here with him again," You guys- Elena, Matt and Caroline- should start at McKinley high tomorrow! And, Ric, you could try and get a teaching job there, McKinley is always short of teachers and you'd be able to keep an eye on us..."

Damon interrupted," And I'll just try not to eat anyone."

Ric was nodding, ignoring Damon," That's not a bad idea, Jeremy. As soon as we get to the school, the sooner we can blend in. Tomorrow's Monday- I can give McKinley a call now..."

Caroline sat up from where she had been lounging on a chair, not really taking anything in," Guys, can we go to bed now? I'm too tired to think about anything right now."

It seemed everyone was for that motion. Jeremy decided to go back to his house he shared with his roommate, since he didn't seem exactly wanting to live in the house with his older sister, two vampires and a vampire hunter. It would probably be better for him, anyway. Ric volunteered to drive him back after he had made the phone call.

* * *

><p>Elena was too stressed to sleep. She paced her new room impatiently after a while of pointlessly trying to somehow sleep. It was just past midnight when there was a knock on the door, and a voice sounded from the other side in a whisper," Elena? Are you still awake?"<p>

_Damon. Of course._ His keen vampire hearing must've heard Elena's pacing from his room. After wondering if she should answer for a second, she replied," Yes."

The door to her room opened, and Damon walked in. Elena sat on the edge of her bed, and Damon sat next to her, his face questioning.

Elena sighed," It's just... I'm worried about Bonnie." She admitted, although there was an unbidden voice inside her saying '_and Stefan'_. "I saw her get completely mobbed by Klaus' hybrids, what if she... she." Elena couldn't say it.

Damon seemed to hesitate slightly before putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. Elena was suddenly horrified to realise she was actually crying. She leaned her head on Damon's shoulder.

"Look, Elena. I know Bonnie, and she's tough. She's much tougher than she looks- just like you. That witch is so powerful; I'd be really surprised if a few hybrids can take her out." As if an afterthought, Damon added," And Stefan will be fine, too. I know they'll both be ok. We'll sort everything out here, and in the morning we can start on trying to blend in. You need to stop worrying, Elena."

Elena sniffed, nodded slightly. "Goodnight Damon." She said.

Damon gave one of his charming smiles, "Night." He replied, pulling his arm away from Elena and started towards the door, looking back once before he closed the door behind him.

Elena had no further trouble getting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Starting a new school is always daunting. Starting a new school in the hope you would blend in enough not to be found by an evil vampire hybrid is at least twice as daunting. Elena, Caroline and Matt walked with Ric to the main office to collect their schedules. As they walked down the hall, whispers could be heard, and they weren't your average let's-gossip-about-the-new-kids gossipers, either.<p>

"Hey did you hear about Mr Shue?"

"...an animal attack, I think..."

"...is he gonna be ok?"

"...and who's gonna coach the Glee club now?"

Elena found herself slowing her pace so she could hear what they were saying, lagging behind slightly. _An animal attack_? That was the choice cover-up for when anyone was attacked by a vampire in Mystic Falls. But surely it could actually be a real animal attack this time... Right? She jogged slightly to catch up with her friends, her mind reeling.

She didn't say anything as they approached the office and closed the door behind them. An old Indian man, whose name, as Elena remembered, was Principal Figgins, approached them. He appeared slightly flustered, but greeted them," You must be McKinley's new students! I am Principal Figgins, welcome!" he said, in heavily accented English.

The teenagers nodded, and Ric walked over, shaking hands with the principal," I'm Alaric Saltzman, the new professor?"

Principal Figgins looked at Ric," Yes, Mr Saltzman, it is good you are here; one of our most competent professors was attacked by an animal only yesterday."

"An animal attack?" Ric seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Elena had been.

"Yes, you will take over William Schuester's duties until he is well enough to return- probably a few weeks from now." He handed Matt, Elena and Caroline their schedules," Have a good day!"

The four of them left the office, and Elena turned to Ric as soon as the door closed," Ric? An animal attack?"

Alaric sighed," I know, Elena- I'll call Damon- he can try and find out what is causing this..."

The bell rang, signalling the start of lessons. "We'll all talk after school." Ric said, before dashing off towards the Spanish class he was supposed to be teaching- Elena hadn't even known he spoke Spanish.

The hall was starting to clear. Caroline started walking towards the English class she had, whilst Elena and Matt headed for Math.

* * *

><p>The classroom was full except for two spaces near the back, a quick glance over showed Elena that one of the two people near those seats was Jeremy's friend- Finn. She smiled over at him and she and Matt walked over to sit in the empty spaces, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible.<p>

The guy sitting next to Finn smirked over at Elena," Hey, you must be Elena. Finn was telling me about you- you're as hot as he said. I'm Puck- resident badass- you wanna go out sometime?"

Elena was slightly taken aback by this sudden proposal," Not interested." she said, trying to keep a nonchalant tone, "And why do you have a squirrel on your head?" she suddenly asked.

Puck ran his hand through his Mohawk, looking slightly hurt," Never diss the Mohawk." he said seriously.

After a brief awkward silence, Matt spoke up," Well, hi, I'm Matt, Elena's friend."

Finn asked Matt," Hey, do you like video games?"

Matt nodded," sure."

The three guys suddenly dissolved into a conversation about a video game marathon they were going to have that night, and Elena was effectively cut out of the conversation.

A few minutes later, Elena looked up to see the professor walk in, looking as if he was in a terrible mood. Most conversations ended abruptly, but the teacher turned to the boys at the back of the room," Noah Puckerman! Finn Hudson! New kid! Stop talking!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

The classroom was immediately silent. After glancing menacingly round the room for a second, he launched into a brain-numbing lecture on trigonometry which Elena quickly zoned out of.

* * *

><p>It was lunch break, and Caroline was wandering the school before she was supposed to meet up with her friends for food. Bored, she found herself slip into the gymnasium and watch what was going on. She couldn't help but smile as she saw. <em>Cheerleading.<em>

It had been something she had enjoyed immensely in Mystic Falls, and being a vampire she had no trouble with any sporting activities. The routine that was going on here was much more complicated than anything she had tried back home, and was directed by a fierce-looking woman hollering through a loudspeaker at the girls. Caroline was transfixed by the routine, sitting in the stands. The cheerleaders had obviously all been carefully selected, as they were all talented, agile and skinny. All the girls seemed intimidated by the coach, and rightly so. She even scared Caroline, and she didn't even know her.

One thing was for sure- Caroline was desperate to join the squad.

After practise was over, most of the cheerleaders dispersed out of the room, but a pretty blonde girl stayed behind, walking over to where Caroline was sat. "I'm Quinn Fabray." She said, as Caroline stood up from where she had been sitting.

"Caroline Forbes." Caroline smiled in a friendly manner.

"You're interested in joining the Cheerios?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, me and my friend Elena both used to cheer back at our old high school."

"You could definitely try out." Quinn remarked, looking at Caroline," I'll put a word in with Coach Sylvester for you both. I was just heading for lunch, you want to come?"

Caroline nodded," Yeah, I was just on my way."

* * *

><p>After morning lessons, Matt and Elena started to walk to lunch, along with Tina and Mercedes, who they had met in their last lesson. They met with Finn and Puck by the lockers, and headed for the cafeteria.<p>

Already sitting at their table were four teens who were introduced to them as Sam, Mike, Rory and Artie. They sat down, and Tina slipped next to Mike, kissing him on the lips as she did so.

They had been eating a few minutes when two others came over- Elena recognised one of them as the boy who had answered the door last night.

"This is my brother Kurt." Finn explained," You probably met him last night..."

"Yes..." Elena agreed. Kurt blushed, remembering the night before.

"And that's Kurt's boyfriend- Blaine." Blaine gave Elena and Matt a small wave, sitting down next to Kurt. Elena could see Kurt and Blaine hold hands under the table.

Elena and Matt found themselves being introduced to the members of McKinley's 'Glee Club', trying to remember all their names. She could see Jeremy on another table, chatting to some dodgy-looking people, including his roommate Luke, who mostly all looked stoned. Elena sighed, looking away, Jeremy had never been great at choosing friends.

Speaking of friends, where was Caroline? She turned to Matt," hey, have you seen Caroline."

Matt shrugged, looking round the crowded cafeteria," I think that's her over there." he pointed.

Indeed, Caroline was bouncing over to them, along with three cheerleaders. "Elena! This is Quinn, Santana and Brittany. They say we can try out for the cheerios!"

_Cheerleading? _Elena hadn't been involved in anything like that in ages, long before she had even discovered vampires. Although, maybe this was her chance to have a normal life, to start taking up things she used to do before her life was turned upside down," Ok, sure. I'll try out." She surprised herself by saying.

"Great!"

A short brunette who Elena vaguely associated with a hobbit sat down next to Finn, launching into speech without noticing Mystic Falls group. Elena, Matt and Caroline were staring at her, wondering how one person could speak so much of oneself, when she suddenly seemed to notice them.

"Oh, hi I'm Rachel. Are you joining Glee Club? You'd better not take my lead singer position- I have big dreams in Broadway, and you people can't rip that away from me..."

Artie, Elena remembered his name as, interrupted," Rachel, shut up. And don't send any of them to a crack-house, either."

_A crack-house_? Elena was going to have to learn more about that later.

They were talking and enjoying lunch, some of the conversation was devoted to the fact their teacher- the coach of the glee club- had been attacked by an animal. Elena decided she was being too paranoid, and it probably was just a normal animal attack.

Suddenly a camera was thrust in Elena's face, and an annoying narrative voice sounded," I'm Jacob Ben Israel, here at McKinley high, interviewing the newest students. So, Elena Gilbert, what brings you to McKinley?"

"Um..." Elena hated being put on the spot, but the barrage of questions still came:

"Are you single?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Which team do you play for?"

"Why are you hanging out with the glee club?"

"My sources tell me that you suddenly arrived here last night. Why?"

Elena didn't have time to answer any of them because of the speed they were thrown at her.

Mercedes cut off Jacob's questions," Back off Jacob."

"They just go here, Jew-fro. Go piss off someone else." Puck glared at Jacob.

"I'll be back later." Jacob Ben Israel slunk off with his camera.

The conversation turned back to Glee Club.

"So who's gonna take over Glee Club now?" Santana, the Latina cheerleader, asked.

"I vote Lord Tubbington. He's an excellent teacher- when he's not high." Brittany piped up. Santana patted Brittany on the back.

The blonde guy with the giant mouth, Sam, suggested," Well, there's the new substitute, Mr Saltzman. I had him first period for Spanish class. I think he'll probably take over 'til Mr Schue gets back."

Elena decided not to mention the fact 'Mr Saltzman' was basically their guardian.

They fell into comfortable conversation, and Elena was surprised to feel normal- she hadn't felt normal in a long time.

**aww poor Mr Schue XD Love? Hate? please review!**

**Next chapter will include a hospital visit and a slushie attack...**

**I'll try and update at least once a week, but I have exams coming up soon so I shall try me best :P**

**As ever, reviwers get some virtual cookies! :D**


	3. Joining Glee Club

**Hey people! so sorry for the late chapter- it's a mixture of me being completely lazy and me being busy- I went to a book signing of my favourite authour (Michael Grant) last Saturday! Thanks to AlisaPhenom for the awesome review, and to anyone else who reviewed, THANKS.**

Damon had never been a fan of hospitals. Over the cloying scent of antiseptic, all he could smell was blood, making it hard for him to control himself and basically just making him feel agitated. _Let's just get this over with_. Damon sighed and strode over to the front desk, giving his most charming smile to the mildly attractive receptionist.

The receptionist looked over at Damon from her computer on which she had been furiously typing, pushing a strand of red hair from her face. "Can I help you?"

Damon nodded shortly, glancing at the nametag on her shirt," Yes... Natalie." He read the name, looking straight at the receptionist." I need to visit my friend Will Schuester. He was in an animal attack a couple days ago?"

Natalie raised an eyebrow at Damon," Are you from the press?"

Damon shook his head, mentally cursing the annoying woman," I am not from the press. Tell me where I can find Will Schuester." He stared right into her eyes, using his strong compulsion to which poor Natalie was entirely susceptible to.

In a daze, Natalie murmured," Ward 20, room 11 on the second floor."

Damon smirked at her," Thank you. You have a nice day." He sauntered out of the waiting room, glancing at the people there already as he did so: a couple sitting close together, trying to console each other, a heavily pregnant teenager with her hands clasped around her boyfriend's. In the corner, though, a dodgy-looking guy with most of his face covered by a black hoodie and a baseball cap, a newspaper was folded up by his side. He didn't look like he was young enough to be school age, and he was staring right at Damon, giving him a death-stare. Who was _that?_ After giving the guy a confused, '_what the hell is your problem?'_ look, he turned towards the door. He turned back before it closed, and the guy was gone, his newspaper still lying on his seat.

Damon refused to be creeped out by this as he finally found the room- he hadn't realised how big the place was. There were probably a million explanations for angry-weird-guy-in-the-waiting-room-who-disappeared, all of them were reasonable. There was no reason to immediately assume the guy was a threat- they hadn't even decided whether there had even been a vampire attack or not yet. He put the guy out of his mind.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The incessant bleeping of the heart monitor sounded as Damon walked into the room. It was empty except for the man sleeping on the bed. All exposed surfaces of tables and chairs were completely covered with 'Get well soon' cards, and vases filled with flowers. A tube fed blood into Mr Schuester's wrist; a bandage was wrapped tightly round his neck.

Damon was suddenly unsure of what he was supposed to do here. It wasn't as if this teacher was going to wake up anytime soon to tell him. He was about to walk over when a doctor suddenly walked into the room and glanced suspiciously at Damon," You can't be in here." She insisted, frowning at him over her thick-lensed glasses," Visiting hours aren't until later."

"I'm allowed to be here." Damon once again used his compulsion. "You need to tell me all you know about the animal attack."

The doctor nodded once and launched into explanation," He was found in the school's parking lot at about eleven the other night."

_About an hour after they had arrived in Lima..._

"And," the doctor continued," the way he was attacked was strange for an animal. His neck was, like, the only place he was injured."

_Just like a vampire attack..._

"I think it's real strange, though," she carried on," I mean, do you see a wild animal just wandering round the middle of Lima?" she twisted a strand of hair around her second finger.

_Oh crap._

Damon forced a smile," Thank you. I need you to forget I was ever here. Oh, and tell me where they keep the blood bags in this place."

* * *

><p>Damon had stuffed as many blood bags as he could into the bag he had 'borrowed' from some random guy walking past, and was now completely convinced that he and Caroline were not the only vampires in Lima. He badly needed to call Ric, but all the others were at school and probably wouldn't appreciate being disturbed. They would have a discussion later.<p>

* * *

><p>The second day of Elena's at McKinley was almost over. The last lesson of the day was Chemistry, and Elena found herself partnered with an over-exuberant Caroline.<p>

"Elena! Can you believe that we actually got into the Cheerios? I mean, I knew we would but now its official, the cheer squad here is so much better than the one at Mystic Falls..."

Elena nodded as Caroline carried on talking, barely listening. They wore the Cheerios uniform, which Elena felt completely self-conscious in; she had seen guys staring at her as she had passed down the hall.

Next to them on the bench, Puck and Finn were attempting to do some kind of neutralisation reaction and failing miserably. For one, they weren't even concentrating on what they were doing; just talking with each other about some football game that had been on the previous night. It was surprising they hadn't exploded anything yet.

Finn nudged Puck, gesturing over to Elena and Caroline," Hey, I told you they'd make the squad."

Puck looked over, as if he hadn't noticed already," Congrats." He said smiling over at the two new cheerleaders.

Finn seemed to consider a second before saying," Hey, are you guys doing anything tonight?"

Elena thought for a moment. That night all they'd probably be doing was worrying about Klaus and the possible vampire attacks," I don't think so, why?"

"Well we're always looking for new members for the Glee club- can you guys sing?"

Elena considered," A little, I guess." She hadn't had much experience with music, except piano lessons as a child and karaoke with her friends on nights out. "Caroline can sing really well, though." She added, remembering the night she had sang to Matt at Mystic Grill.

Caroline nodded, enthusiastic," We should go to see what it's like, it'll be fun!"

Elena smiled at her friend's eagerness," Ok," she said to Finn," what time does it start?"

* * *

><p>After the bell rang, signalling the end of chemistry, Elena found herself walking down the hall with Glee Club members Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine. All of them were talking about a shopping trip going on that Saturday.<p>

Elena pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Matt as they walked, telling them where they'd be. The halls were starting to empty, kids were collecting their things from their lockers so they could leave for the day.

"So, Elena," Kurt was saying," that Cheerio uniform looks great on you!" They seemed to have got over the awkwardness of their first meeting.

Elena smiled at Kurt, and was about to reply when Sugar spoke up," But it'd look way better on me." Elena gave her a _what-the-hell_ look, and Sugar shrugged," Sorry, Asperger's." They carried on walking.

"Anyway," Kurt carried on talking," you and Caroline _need_ to come shopping with us all on Saturday! I could help pick out some new clothes; it'll be so much fun!"

"Course we'll come!" Caroline cut in, bounding over," right, Elena?"

"Sure." It was hard to not be drawn in by Caroline's enthusiasm.

After that, she had mostly zoned out, content to let the conversation wash over her, and so didn't notice that it had happened until both Kurt and Tina let out a yell. All conversations ended abruptly and the group became graveyard silent. Suddenly alert, Elena looked around for the threat just in time to see two bulky football players walk off, high-fiving each other and laughing as if that had been the funniest thing that had ever happened in the world.

Turning to Kurt and Tina, Elena saw them covered in red slushie that was dripping all over their clothes from their faces, looking defeated," What just happened?" Elena demanded.

"Yeah, this kinda happens a lot." Tina explained.

An awkward silence passed before Blaine spoke up," Hey, Kurt, you have spare clothes in your locker, right?"

Kurt nodded," Yeah, we'll meet you guys over at Glee Club."  
>Tina, Kurt and Blaine walked back in the opposite direction toward their lockers, whilst Elena, Caroline and the rest of the Glee girls carried on walking down the hall.<p>

"That happens often?" Caroline asked Mercedes, as they neared the door.

Mercedes nodded," It's one of the hazards of being in Glee Club."

"One of them?"

They pushed open the doors and entered the choir room. Most of the people who they had sat with at lunch were there, sitting on the seats at the side of the room. Elena sat down in a seat near Puck and Finn; Caroline sat down next to her.

Mercedes addressed the guys who were already there;" Tina and Kurt were slushied." She informed them, before taking a seat near the front. Everyone looked really annoyed at this, including Puck, who looked especially pissed off. "This suc ks!" he exclaimed, looking as if he wanted very much to go and teach those jocks a lesson via his fist.

Elena nodded, agreeing, just as Ric walked into the room.

* * *

><p>Alaric glanced around the room at the Glee Club. Suddenly feeling nervous for some unknown reason, he forced himself to appear confident. He seemed surprised to see Elena and Caroline, and they gave him a reassuring smile as he started to speak," Hey, Glee Club. My name is Alaric Saltzman, but you can call me Ric. I'll be teaching the club for a couple weeks, until Mr Schue comes out of hospital after he recovers from the animal attack."<p>

He was interrupted by a tough-looking guy with a Mohawk. "They're saying he was attacked by an animal, how's an animal just gonna be randomly walking round the middle of Ohio?" he asked, looking sceptical.

"We visited him yesterday, Puck." The short brunette who he had been told was called Rachel said," the injury on his neck was just like an animal had done it."

"It was probably a vampire. It's the only explanation." A blond cheerleader sitting near the back called out, she looked pretty resolute of this conviction.

Ric was caught off guard by his comment- he could also see Caroline look up as they heard this- and probably would have said something completely stupid if Puck hadn't rolled his eyes and scoffed at this," Don't be an idiot, Brittany. Vampires don't exist."

Ric relaxed as this was said, and was about to begin talking again when three more people walked in. Two of them had wet hair, as though they had had to wash something out of it- which was probably the case. They all looked annoyed and dishevelled.

"What happened?" Ric asked, as they walked over to the seats.

"We were slushied." One of the boys explained as they sat down. He was holding hands with another guy- presumably his boyfriend and they sat next to each other. Ric decided he probably didn't want to know what 'being slushied' consisted of.

"So... As I was saying, my name's Ric, and I'm the substitute."

"I don't know much at this Glee thing, so you guys are all gonna have to put in a lot of work to help us through, and hopefully Mr Shuester'll be back by the time we're ready for sectionals. One thing I definitely know about this club, though, is that you guys sing, right? Anyone wanna volunteer to sing for us, to get us into today's lesson?"

It didn't look like anyone was surprised when an eager-looking brunette girl's hand shot up.

* * *

><p>By the time Glee had finished, Elena felt pretty tired. She hadn't sung anything this lesson, but was going to prepare a number for a lesson later that week. She was pretty nervous, though, Rachel and the rest of them had been amazing.<p>

When most of the club had left, Puck walked purposefully over to Elena," Hey, um, Elena? Can I talk to you a second?"

Elena nodded, motioning for Caroline ahead of her," What is it?"

Soon they were the only people standing in the choir room.

"Look, Elena. Remember when I asked if you wanted to go out sometime? I wasn't kidding. You wanna go out with me, later this week?"

Elena's thoughts inadvertently went to Stefan and Damon. She remembered how they had both told her that they loved her. Elena took a deep breath, about to politely refuse, when she wondered if maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. She needed time to straighten out her life, and maybe being with Puck would be just the thing she was looking for. "Ok, I will. Maybe we can sort out a day tomorrow? I have to go." She was surprised to find herself saying these words, but didn't attempt to take them back.

Puck, too, seemed to be surprised, but after a second retrieved his bad-boy air," Sure, ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. He left the choir room, looking pretty pleased.

* * *

><p>"You said what?" Caroline had been waiting by the lockers for Elena.<p>

"I agreed to go out with him." Elena confirmed, rummaging through her locker as she spoke.

"Wow. I wonder what Damon will say about _that_."

"Say about what?" both girls jumped as Elena closed her locker and Damon was standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Elena asked, confused as to why he had suddenly turned up here.

"I was worried about you, Elena, ok? I didn't know where you were." Elena saw something in Damon's face that was completely uncharacteristic- concern- before it was hidden again.

"I was just at Glee Club." Elena defended herself, whilst trying to keep a nonchalant tone." How come you're here, anyways?"

"I went to the hospital to see the 'animal attack' victim."

"You did what?" Caroline had finished taking books out of her own locker and turned to face Damon.

"Well, I don't just sit watching reruns of Project Runway all day, you know." He shrugged," anyways, we needed blood- I also got a couple bags."  
>"Well, what did you find out?" Elena was sure Damon wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."<p>

"I think there are more vampires in Ohio than me and Caroline," Damon admitted," and I don't think they like our being here, either."

As the three of them started walking off down the corridor, they didn't notice a figure standing behind a door. Jacob Ben Israel held his paper and pen in hand, finally getting a story for the school newspaper...

**So... Puck and Elena... Interesting... Tell me what you guys though of this chapter!**

**And any song suggestions would be gratefully recieved, for any of the characters.**

**Thanks for reading, sorry for the late chapter, and PLEASE review, and you shall recieve double cookies!**


	4. Dates, Threats and Revelations

**A/N I just realised I haven't been putting disclaimers on these... So I'll start with that...**

**I do not own TVD or Glee in any way, shape or form. I do own Luke ( that was his name, right?), and any other characters I have randomly made up. There.**

**Thank you for your reviews people, you are awesome! Thanks a million to beverlie4055, AlisaPhenom, Princess Of Souls and BellaMarieSwanCullen97 who all reviewed. AlisaPhenom, that was literally the longest review I've seen in my life haha. And of course thre'll be jealous Damon... ;) **

**Okay so lets get on with the chapter then cos I'm being a ninja online at past midnight whilst my parents are asleep...**

Chapter 4

Glee club members Rachel, Finn, Puck, Kurt, Blaine Quinn and Santana were stood by the lockers, obviously gossiping about the new members.

"I think they're ok." Rachel was saying. "Although, I don't know what any of their voices sound like- if we're gonna get past sectionals, they'd better be good... Elena seems to be a great cheerleader, as well."

Finn nodded, agreeing, and Puck grinned," She's great in bed, too."

"What?" Finn looked genuinely shocked at this

Puck laughed," Just kidding, but we _are _going to Breadsticks tonight, ya never know what could happen."

Most of them just ignored him and carried on talking.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Brittany?" Santana asked, realising that she wasn't with them. As she said this, though, Brittany came running over, a copy of _the Muckraker _clutched in her hand.

"Guys! I _told_ you there were vampires!"

"Vampires?" Kurt exclaimed, hiding a squeal as he tried to inconspicuously hide behind Blaine. Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's reassuringly as they watched Brittany.

"What? Let me see that." Puck snatched the paper from Brittany's grasp and started to read aloud the front page story, written by none other than Jacob Ben Israel:

"_Vampire attacks at McKinley?_

_It seems as though some certain new students are keeping some dangerous secrets from the rest of the student body. Inside sources inform the Muckraker that a certain supernatural entity has entered the school at the same time as these mysterious, hot and attractive new students. So, are there important truths to be told at McKinley? Do vampires roam the hallways? The Muckraker's verdict- yes they do. Now is the time to sell the stores out of garlic and wooden crosses..."_

Puck rolled his eyes as he stopped reading down the middle of the page," Suuuure. This is so completely true." He muttered sarcastically." I am going to kill that guy Jacob, he is such a dick. They've only been here a few days and he's already spreading fake rumours about them! That was just the biggest pile of crap anyone has ever published."

Kurt took the paper from Puck and read it as well, rolling his eyes at its complete unbelievability.

"I am so going all lima heights on his lil Jew ass." Santana muttered darkly.

At that moment, Jacob Ben Israel started walking down the corridor, being stared at by all the people who had read his article and thought he was a fucking nutcase. He looked confident in his theory, though, but looked shocked as his path was suddenly blocked by an extremely pissed-looking Puck.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Puck glared at him, and Jacob even looked intimidated. "That newspaper article only alienates the new students, pisses off me, and makes you look dumb.

Jacob Ben Israel looked taken aback by the outburst, but maybe that was only because Puck had managed to use the term 'alienate'.

"It may be hard to believe, but it is 100% true." Jacob insisted," Do you want to make a statement for my blog?" he asked hopefully.

"In your dreams, Jew-fro." Puck shoved Jacob out of the way and carried on walking off down the corridor.

The rest of the Glee Club members by the lockers looked at him with a collective intimidating glare.

Jacob hurriedly walked past them down the hall.

Kurt held the newspaper up," This is terrible. I have to go find Elena to talk to her about this weekend and tell her to ignore the newspaper!" he addressed his boyfriend," And I'll see you later, baby." He murmured, reluctantly releasing Blaine's hand. He started to walk/run down the corridor to look for Elena.

* * *

><p>Elena had just arrived at school, and was sorting out the books she needed for the first lesson when Caroline came running down the hall, looking completely panicked.<p>

"Elena! Have you seen this? How can they know? Elena, what do we do?"

"Caroline!" Elena said loudly, as soon as she could get a word in," Calm down. What happened?"

Caroline wordlessly passed Elena a copy of the student newspaper, _the Muckraker_, and Elena read the whole article with a growing sense of dread. "I have no idea how they could know, Caroline." She finally admitted," Jacob must have heard us talking about it..." a resigned look passed over her face," I don't know how we can stay here anymore, we can hardly have the whole school compelled..." Elena was in total freak-out mode.

They stopped talking as Kurt rushed over, seeing that he was holding the same newspaper as Caroline," Oh... Hi, Kurt. I guess you read the article." _Oh God, Kurt knows! What do I do, what do I do? _ Elena's brain was in hyper drive trying to think of something to say, anything to say to convince him about vampires not existing.  
>Kurt nodded, but Elena could see he was smiling "Yeah, the 'vampires'. Don't worry, guys, Jacob doesn't know what he's talking about. No one believes it." <em>Wait... What?<em>

Elena didn't know what she had been expecting. Surely, she had thought, people would now know their secret. But, thinking about it, the pupils at McKinley high had no reason to trust Jacob Ben Israel and his rumours, even if they were sometimes true.

So Elena forced a smile," I know, right? What was that guy even thinking?"  
>The three of them laughed, and then Kurt asked," So, you guys are still coming shopping this weekend?"<p>

Caroline nodded enthusiastically, no longer panicked as the vampire 'theory' had been written off as a rumour," Yes! I am in, like, serious need of some cute new shoes..."

Kurt and Caroline carried on babbling on about the shopping trip all the way to first lesson, but Elena trailed behind them, still thinking about the newspaper article. If Jacob Ben Israel could find out about it, then who else could?

She spent the rest of the school day on hyper-alert, she was _not _going to let anyone she knew get hurt buy something an idiot published in the school paper.

* * *

><p>Damon had just been for a walk around town, to see what was there- evidently not much. But he had found a couple pretty good nightclubs, and at least hadn't seen any creepy guys glaring at him on this particular trip out.<p>

It looked as though the others had returned from school by the time he got back, and as he climbed out his car, he saw a guy coming out of the house. He was professionally dressed, but looked about 25 at the most. Maybe it was just paranoia, but he looked really suspicious. Damon walked past the guy, who ignored him, before Elena opened the door, "Oh, hey, Damon."

"Who was that guy just then?" Damon questioned her.

Elena looked confused for a second as to who he meant, then finally," Oh, that was just some guy coming to sort out the rest of the papers for the house." She explained with a shrug of her shoulders. It was at that moment when Damon realised Elena looked good- really hot, in fact, as though she was going out.

"And where are _you_ going?"

"Oh, it's just a date with a guy from school." Elena shrugged flippantly.

_Oh," _Oh." Damon's nonchalant tone faded for a second, he really didn't know what to say.

An awkward silence passed between them." I'd better go now or I'll be late." Elena suddenly said, before hurriedly walking past Damon.

Damon finally found his voice, calling back," Well, have fun. And always use a condom!"

Elena blushed and carried on walking, climbing into the waiting car.

* * *

><p>Damon refused to let himself be jealous. He would not be jealous, he would <em>not<em> be jealous, he would _not. _But as much as he tried to talk himself out of the fact, he was. Well, whatever. The relationship wouldn't last, the guy she had been asked out by surely only wanted her for her attractiveness. He felt somehow betrayed- he had told Elena he _loved_ her, and now what did she do? She goes on a date with the first guy who asks. Damon had been arguing with himself about the matter for at least an hour.

He sighed and opened the door to the basement. It wasn't nearly as big as the basement at the Salvatore boarding house, but it did have enough space to fit a large refrigerator. He picked up a blood bag and walked back up the stairs. Leaving the bag on a table in the middle of the living room, he wandered into the kitchen to fetch a glass.

Matt and Caroline were upstairs, and as Damon heard the noise of someone moving things around coming from the room he had just left, he assumed it was one of them.

"Matt? Caroline?" Damon called quietly as he slowly walked back towards the room, glass in hand. No answer came, and he had to force himself not to be completely paranoid.

He opened the door from the kitchen, and found that it had definitely not been one of Matt or Caroline.

The blood bag lay discarded in the middle of the room, ripped open and half empty, with the rest of its contents spilling out onto the carpet. The expensive curtains had been ripped to shreds that hung pathetically from the pole. Most of the moveable furniture had been knocked over, but that wasn't what shocked Damon the most.

Red letters dripped from the walls, written in the blood from the bag Damon had left on the table.

'_Get Out Of Ohio. There will be a death next.'_

The blood was still wet, and the furniture beneath the walls were getting covered in it.

Damon didn't know how long he stared at these words in horror. It appeared that he had been completely correct in his belief there were more vampires in Ohio, but this confirmation held absolutely no comfort.

"Hey, Damon. Have you seen the..."

Matt had been walking down the stairs, and his words left him completely as he entered the room and gazed at the destruction. "Oh. Uh, what? What happened?"

Damon turned to Matt," I have no idea." He admitted," Although I'm pretty sure someone wants us out of Ohio badly."

* * *

><p>An hour before the break-in, Elena was sat at a table opposite Puck, on her date. A <em>date<em>. The last time she had gone out with an ordinary human was with Matt, and he had been totally, completely different from the guy she was sitting across now.

"So..." Puck was saying, "How come you guys moved to Lima?"

Elena didn't have to think too much before answering this, as she and Caroline had painstakingly spent ages going through possible questions that could have been asked.

"Well, my... uh... stepdad needed to get out of Virginia because of his work, ya know? He's a teacher."

Puck nodded, and although she had been told he wasn't the brightest, put two and two together," Wait; Mr Saltzman is your stepdad?"

"He's more of a guardian." Elena explained hurriedly," so... what about your family?" she was desperate to change the subject.

Puck suddenly looked uncomfortable," That's not really a good subject to be talking about on a first date..."

"You can tell me." Elena urged.

A waiter walked over to the table, and placed some food in the middle. Puck picked up a breadstick and started moving it around in his hands.

"Well, did you know that Quinn got pregnant a couple years ago?"

Elena had heard it briefly come up in conversation, though didn't know the detail," Yes... Wait, you're a father?"

Puck nodded again, looking slightly sheepish," Yeah, her name is Beth..." For lack of anything better to say, he suddenly asked," wanna see a picture?"

"Sure." Elena then watched as he pulled out his wallet so she could see the little girl on the inside, "Noah, she's adorable." Elena smiled.

Puck slowly turned back to Elena as he slid his wallet back into his pocket," You're not running off?" he looked as though he expected that by telling Elena about his child she would no longer be interested.

Elena shrugged," Wasn't planning on it. We've all made mistakes in the past, Noah, you just have to learn from them..."

"Oh, that's cool of you. 'Cause I've probably made a whole load of 'em."

The conversation flowed smoothly after that, and to both of their relief they stuck to the more general topics, Elena heard all about Puck's football games, and she found herself telling him more about her life than she expected- although nothing about the vampires.

Elena had been worried that she would have to lie too much during the meal, and that maybe an evil vampire would corner them or something, but the evening passed without incident. For all she had been told about Noah Puckerman, he was a mostly good guy.

She rode home in Puck's car, and he walked her to the front porch.

"Goodnight, Elena." Puck smiled, although he didn't seem in a hurry to leave.

Elena suddenly realised what Puck was expecting her to do. Well... ok...

"Night." She stepped forward and leaned in, and both of them moved in to close the distance between their lips. Elena didn't have any time to think about what she was doing, or about Damon or Stefan.

"Elena! You need to come inside right now!"

The moment suddenly disappeared as the front door was flung open and the two of them sprang apart. Damon stood just inside, processed for a second what had just been about to happen, then said," Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

Elena looked confused, and pulled out her phone from her bag. _Ah. _ There were ten missed calls and five text messages," Oh, I guess I didn't hear it..."

"You'd better say goodnight to your boyfriend, Elena, something serious has happened." He waved at Puck, who was standing there and looking confused, and Elena sighed, annoyed, as she walked in. Damon closed the door behind them.

"There's something you need to see..."

* * *

><p>Ric had had to stay behind after school to mark some papers, and so by the time he was ready to leave it was already dark outside. The place was completely creepy after school time, and he instinctively listened out for any sounds to alert him of someone else's presence.<p>

As he walked past Principal Figgins' office, a voice stopped him.

"Ah, so you must be the famous Alaric. We haven't officially met- I'm Sue Sylvester."

After realising that this woman wasn't here to kill him-probably- and she was just the cheerleading coach he had seen a couple times around the school, Ric relaxed, reaching out his hand for Sue to shake. "Pleasure to meet you."

Sue ignored the hand, and instead walked into the office," Principal Figgins and I need to speak with you."

After a moment, Ric followed. The Principal was sat behind his desk, and when he walked in, he stood up, his expression the picture of seriousness.

"Mr Saltzman." Principal Figgins greeted him with a nod, before immediately launching into speech," As you are probably aware, a teacher of ours was attacked by an animal." The principal shook his head," but no, Alaric, no. It was no animal attack. It was a vampire."

Ric was shocked beyond speech, even more so when Principal Figgins pulled out a crossbow from behind his desk. "Me and Sue are sworn to protect Lima against these vampires."

Ric tried to keep a nonchalant tone," You guys actually believe in vampires? Seriously?"

Sue glanced at him," Alaric, as much as I admire your attempts at ignorance, we don't believe in coincidence, and I don't think you do either. You'd be perfect to help us save this town, you just need some weapons.""

This surely wasn't happening. If Ric had been told this by someone else, that a cheerleading coach and an old Indian man hunted vampires in secret, he would have laughed. But, of course, Ric could see the crossbow in Figgins' hands, and there didn't seem to be much he could do to make them un-believe in vampires.

Ric held up his hands in mock defeat," Ok, I officially have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"The vampire problem here is getting worse, Alaric. We need your help. The two of us alone cannot keep control anymore. The school newspaper is already printing theories about vampires." Figgins was looking at him, pleading.

"Look, if you expect me to believe in this, you'd better get me some proof." Alaric stalled.

The principal nodded," Very well, Mr Saltzman, come to my office tomorrow before school starts and we will show you your proof."

"Fine." Alaric probably needed to keep an eye on the two of them anyway, to make sure they weren't a danger to his friends.

Ric pulled out his phone as soon as he left the office, and looked at it as he crossed the parking lot toward his car. He had a load of missed calls from Damon, and so called him back. The phone rang in his ear.

"Ric? Finally." Damon's voice was finally heard from the receiver," You need to come home right now; we have a serious issue here."

"Me too, Damon. I'm on my way, we can talk when I get back.

"Ok Ric, but you'd better hurry..."

**A/N Did you like it? It was slightly longer than the others, almost 3000 words! And I'm also sorry I didn't update sooner- my dad was in london and took his laptop with him, and ya know, pen and paper is far too mainstream...**

**Please review! Review and get as many virtual cookies as your heart desires... :P**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and favourited- you are all the most awesome people ever.**

**I've babbled on a bit tonight... I'd best be off before I embarass myself...**

**BYE xx**


	5. Shopping and Vampire Hunting

**A/N hey people! Happy Wednesday! Hm... I think this update is... sort of on time, as opposed to a week and a bit late, so I guess thats good :P**

**Thanks to BellaMarieSwanCullen97 and FeedMeKlainebows who reviewed the last chapter- I appreciate every single review I get!**

**Aand I don't think my linebreaks have been working so far, but i think its ok in this chapter- I'll sort out the others soonish.**

**So, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Rain was falling fast and hard in middle of the dark Lima night, and upon first glance at a bridge conveniently placed both in a derelict portion of the town and within reasonable distance from McKinley High School looked without any obvious signs of life. But if one were to walk under the bridge, which was a regular hangout for various gangs and as a result was covered in obscene amounts of graffiti, they would see a serious meeting between vampires and vampire hunters about to begin, as clichéd as the setting was.

Sue Sylvester and Principal Figgins stood just inside the bridge's shelter, soaked to the skin and waiting. Zane and his crew were already ten minutes late, and the hunters were impatient.

After approximately twenty long minutes, at which time the two of them were contemplating leaving, a familiar-looking vampire sauntered over from the opposite side Sue and Figgins had entered.

His carefully styled hair was intact in spite of the weather, as was his arrogant expression, as he looked over at them. Flanked by all ten of his crew, he stopped a few metres from the hunters.

"Zane." Sue was first to speak, in the intimidating voice she mostly adopted. Even that one word was cold enough to scare any regular person, but the cocky vampire just smirked, pushing his dark brown, wavy hair with its lighter highlights from his eyes, his handsome face adopting a disinterested expression.

"Make this quick." Zane stated, looking back at his posse of vampires, "We have many better things to do than partake in petty chit-chat with the humans." He looked impatient as he and Sue started each other down.

Figgins cleared his throat," You know why you are here, Zane."

Zane pretended to look confused," I haven't been in school for many, many years, Figgins. I don't get spoken to like that anymore." And, as if in afterthought, added," And, no, I don't know why you dragged me and my crew all the way here. I'd like to know before morning, though, if you please."

"You broke the truce, McFangs." Sue accused defiantly, not taking her eyes off him in case he retaliated in any way.

"I didn't do anything." Zane's expression, whilst still retaining its arrogance, radiated innocence.

Sue raised an eyebrow," Well guess what? We don't believe you." She lifted up a piece of paper from her bag which also contained a colourful array of weapons," The truce, signed by all of us, states that you will not attack anyone of McKinley High, and in return we will not attack any of your little vampire friends, and vice versa. And even though it was not the biggest tragedy that it was Will Schuester who is now in hospital, you still broke our agreement." She lifted a stake from her bag. "Anything to say?"

Zane shook his head, chuckling," Despite your attempts to frame me for this, I'm sorry to say that it in fact was not me or my allies." He gestured first to himself as he spoke, then over to the bored-looking vampires behind him, "But I can tell you who it was in reality. You see, it seems we are not the only vampires in Ohio."

Figgins looked at Zane incredulously," You cannot be serious! I know as well as you do that you don't allow any other vampires in Lima."

"Who are these new vampires, then, Zane? Because I don't think there are any." Sue chided Zane, not believing him.

"You don't believe me? I'm hurt." Zane sneered," You need to get over yourself, Sylvester, because the vampire who attacked Mr Schuester goes to McKinley High. She is even in your Cheerio squad, right under your nose. I can't do anything to any student at that school due to a certain treaty I haven't broken, so you'd better sort it out yourselves." He was pretty proud of the fact that the other vampires would die without him even having to lift a finger.

Sue Sylvester was horrified at the mere thought of any of her Cheerios being one of those supernatural beings, and glared at Zane, who looked as though he was getting ready to leave, "No, I know my Cheerios, and I know that none of them are one of _you_."

"Oh no? Are you completely sure? Not even a certain pretty blond cheerleader that may or may not have joined your precious Cheerios not long after the attack? Did you ever think of that, Sylvester?" Zane was pleased that the hunters seemed to believe him.

With that, he and his gang turned and walked away from the bridge, out into the rain, and were soon out of sight.

Sue sighed, "And to think, Caroline Forbes was a great asset to the Cheerios. Too bad we have to kill her."

* * *

><p>The next morning was bright, with the sun occupying the cloudless sky, completely different from how the weather had been the previous night. A car pulled up in the school parking lot.<p>

Ric felt completely exhausted after the long discussion he and his friends had had the previous night about the vampire break-in and the fact they were also in danger from hunters and that he had got up early to see Sue and Figgins. He entered through the main doors of the school.

He reached the Principal's office, yawning as he did so, and knocked on the door. The Principal answered, he looked about as tired as Ric did.

"Ah, Alaric. Me and Sue were occupied last night. We need more time to get your 'proof'."

"Look, seriously," Alaric interjected," there are no vampires here. How were you planning to prove this to me, anyway?"

"We are going to capture a vampire, Alaric."

Ric pretended to scoff at this, "Well, good luck with _that_." He realised, though, that if Sue and Figgins were to manage to capture one of the town's vampires, he would have a chance to interrogate it about the threats he and his friends had been receiving. He turned away from the office door," Well, I'll get ready for first class, I guess." He started to walk away.

"We will have a vampire by Monday, Alaric. Give us the weekend." Ric heard Figgins call after him down the hall. Ric felt so glad it was Friday- almost the weekend- and he could soon rest.

He headed to his temporary classroom, and decided to spend the time before school started marking some papers.

* * *

><p>Saturday had come at last, and Elena, Caroline and Matt had officially survived a week at McKinley. The walls in the living room had been painstakingly cleaned, then painted over, and the furniture and carpet were all immaculate again, thanks to the efforts of Damon and Matt.<p>

It was the morning of the shopping trip, and so Elena was up fairly early making herself breakfast, along with Caroline, who had burnt her toast twice and had grudgingly resorted to pouring herself some cereal.

Damon walked downstairs as the two girls started eating, barely glancing at them, nodding," Mornin'," before walking off into a different room. Elena sighed, Damon had barely said a word to her since her date with Puck, bar the discussion they had had that night about the vampire's threats.

Elena didn't know that Caroline was also aware of Damon's avoiding her before her friend nudged her out of her thoughts and smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry about him, Elena. You know what he's like. Just give him time." She spoke quietly, in case Damon heard her with his vampire hearing.

Elena returned Caroline's smile weakly as she finished her breakfast.

Caroline, confident she has reassured Elena enough, started to chat to Elena for about the tenth time that week about all the things she wanted to buy, her spiel of words not sounding as though they were going to cease any time soon as she gushed about some cute new shoes she had seen in a magazine.

By the time she and Elena climbed into Caroline's new car and started off down the street, Caroline had mostly stopped talking and was now concentrating on driving the two of them to the mall. The journey itself wasn't too long, but finding a parking space on a Saturday afternoon was a nightmare. When finally Caroline managed to pull in to a spot just as someone left it, the two of them were already fifteen minutes late, and arrived at the meeting place by the entrance of the mall with the Glee girls, plus Kurt and Blaine, already stood waiting.

"Sorry we're late!" Caroline bounded over to them, with Elena in tow.

The group of them hit the shops almost as soon as Caroline and Elena arrived, so that they could make up for lost time.

Elena hadn't really wanted to buy much in the first place, and after begrudgingly buying some boots that Kurt had insisted looked 'super cute' on her, she basically followed the rest of them around as they seemed to visit every store in the place.

Caroline was immensely enjoying herself, and as a result of her enthusiasm had bought innumerable volumes of clothing and accessories, which she passed many of over to Elena to carry, so she could have her hands free to make yet more purchases.

Blaine was walking next to Elena, making conversation. His hands were about as full as hers, and it seemed that he had only come along on the trip to help carry everything Kurt had bought- which was about as much if not more than Caroline had.

Although Elena was immensely tired, it felt good to see Caroline have a good time, and to momentarily at least forget all the recent troubles and stress in their lives.

Finally, much to Elena's relief, the group of them decided to go get something to eat in the food court, seeing as most of them had everything they 'needed'. As they sat down, Caroline suddenly gasped, realising she couldn't find the expensive bag she had bought from a store earlier on.

"Are you sure it's not there?" Quinn was helping Caroline's frantic search through the shopping bags.

Caroline nodded, looking flustered," I think I left it in the store after I paid for it... I'd better go look." This was highly probable, after the shopping frenzy. With that, Caroline stood up, leaving the rest of her stuff with Elena, and hurried off. Elena watched her go until she disappeared into the crowds of people.

Whilst the rest of them started eating, the conversation predictable turned to regular teenage girl conversation, and Elena got to hear all about the different couples there had been in the Glee club so far. Rachel seemed to want to talk predominately about her current boyfriend Finn, and sensing this, the others seemed to avoid that by suddenly turning on Elena to ask about Puck, something she had expected to come up at some point.

"So, Elena," Mercedes turned to her," what's the deal with you and Puck?"

Before Elena could answer, Santana cut in," Yeah, did he get you pregnant yet?"  
>This earned her a scathing look from Quinn, who looked like she herself was going to comment.<p>

"No." Elena quickly responded in answer to Santana's remark. Then, she admitted to them," We didn't even kiss yet, ok?"  
>This earned her looks with varying degrees of shock from all around the table. It seemed that this was not the usual protocol when Puck was dating someone, and the thought that he hadn't kissed a date of his was unthinkable.<p>

Santana, spoke again, ignoring the death glared Quinn was currently giving her from the other side of the table," Well, he must like you if he wants to go out with you again and you two didn't fuck on the first date..."

Kurt thankfully decided to step in before it got out of hand," Back off, Santana, Elena's not used to that sort of stuff..." Elena shot him a grateful glance, but found everyone was looking at something behind where Elena was sitting.

"Speak of the devil..." Rachel murmured, and Elena twisted around just in time to see Puck stride over to her.

"Hey, Elena." They hadn't had the chance to talk before now, and Elena smiled tentatively, remembering how they had almost kissed the other night.

"Hey." She greeted him, aware of the others' conversations stopping abruptly as they tried to listen in.

"So," Puck glanced at all the shopping bags surrounding them all," I was wondering if you wanted to go out again?" The statement was phrased as a question.

Did he really have to come and talk to her here, with all her friends listening? It was enough to make her want to blush. Elena was just about to form a reply, which would have been in the affirmative, when another unexpected person was suddenly standing next to Puck.

"Hey, Elena." She could see a smile tugging at the corners of Damon's mouth, ruining his poker face. Elena felt the suppressed need to bang her head against the table.

Without waiting for an acknowledgement, the handsome vampire continued speaking, addressing an irritated-looking Puck, who seemed to recognise Damon as the gut who had interrupted his and Elena's kiss the other night." I'm Damon Salvatore. You must be... Puck?"

Puck nodded, "Hey." He gave Damon a keep-away-from-my-girlfriend stare.

Ignoring Puck, Damon's eyes scanned the people sitting down, his gaze finally landing on Elena," Where's Caroline?"

"She went to go find something." Elena replied, but realised that her friend had been gone at least fifteen minutes.

That set everyone on the table thinking, too, "But... She still isn't back." Quinn argued," Do you think she's ok?"

Damon seemed prepared to ignore everyone's comments, and fixed Puck with an identical, if not more menacing glare," You better look out for Elena." His cocky tone was threatening, and not one any sane person would argue with.

Puck seemed ready to say something to Damon, but Elena stood up, angry at Damon and his will to always cause a scene," Get out of here, Damon. Go find Caroline, or something, just _go_."

"Caroline will be f-"Damon started, but Elena interrupted.

"Get _out_ of here." She demanded, and he walked off reluctantly, head held high and looking completely as if he wanted to punch someone.

An awkward silence descended.

Puck wisely decided to leave ("Um... I'll see you guys later..."), and then the others sat staring at Elena.

"Who was _that_?" Rachel was predictably the first one to speak, which broke the silence completely as everyone turned to her in need of an answer.

Santana raised an eyebrow at everyone," Were you guys paying any attention? He was so an ex-boyfriend of Elena's. Did no-one else sense the excessive sexual tension between them? I mean, seriously-"

"No! No. Damon... He isn't my ex. He... It's complicated." Elena really wasn't sure how to explain their situation.

After deflecting several more queries on whether or not there was anything between the two at all, at which Elena maintained that there wasn't, they decided to go shop again, and catch up with Caroline at the same time. Elena was relieved at this.

But Caroline wasn't anywhere in the mall.

* * *

><p>Alaric was reduced to sitting in front of the TV, with nothing better to do. The only thing he was learning from this show was that daytime television sucked. Finally, as if a release from his boredom, his cell phone vibrated from where it was on the arm of the couch.<p>

Reaching over, he grabbed it and did a double take as he saw the caller display. Principal Figgins was calling him.

Alaric stood up and walked into a different room, so he could hear over the blaring sound of the TV, and answered the phone," Hello?"

"Mr Saltzman, meet us at McKinley in fifteen minutes. We have the vampire."

"I gave you until Monday..."

"We have the vampire _now_, Alaric. Come to the school at once."

Figgins' tone was demanding, and Alaric sighed as he said," Fine, ok. I'll be right over there."

After leaving a short note on the kitchen table telling the others where he'd be, and grabbing a small stake to put in his pocket, just in case things got out of hand, he left the house, locked the door behind him, and drove towards McKinley high to see what the two unlikely vampire hunters were going to show him.

* * *

><p>This time, when Alaric reached the Principal's office, he was ushered inside by Sue, who was still wearing her tracksuit, even though it was the weekend and she didn't have to coach anyone. He found this fairly strange, but decided not to comment as he entered the room.<p>

As soon as they had made sure the office door was closed, locked and double bolted and the blinds blocked any view of anyone outside the window, Figgins looked at Ric, and strode over to the side of the office, where a bookcase stood against the wall.

It seemed Sue and Figgins had seen far too many spy movies to be healthy, because as Ric watched in amazement, the Principal started to push the heavy bookcase along the wall with surprising strength, to reveal a hidden door. Despite the situation, Ric was finding it hard not to laugh at them, which surely wouldn't help matters. These two were not original at all.

But then the door was opened, and the urge to laugh vanished completely as Ric's stomach seemed to plunge all the way to the floor and he stared in horror. Alaric was clearly not going to get any information on their hostile welcome by vampires, because the vampire they had captured was someone he knew well...

_Caroline._

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading, people!**

**What do you think of Zane? I don't trust the guy, personally...**

**I welcome reviews, good or bad, as I really like to hear about what you're thinking about this fic :)**

**Also, I am stuck for songs for anyone to sing in glee club- it's be great to hear some suggestions. And, I'd also love to hear suggestions about where this fic should be going, because I'm honestly not really sure.**

**Next chapter: How are they going to stop the hunters from killing Caroline without drawing more attention to themselves? And more on Zane and his vampire crew...**


	6. A Rescue and a Murder

**Hey! It's me again :D I am so sorry for the long wait- I was getting writer's block, season finales were popping up everywhere and for a while I was contemplating giving up on this fic. But evidently not (: So here is chapter 6- the summer holidays are starting soon so I will probably be able to get more chapters up then! Thanks for your patience**

_**Previously in Vampires In Ohio:**_

_**But then the door was opened, and the urge to laugh vanished completely as Ric's stomach seemed to plunge all the way to the floor and he stared in horror. Alaric was clearly not going to get any information on their hostile welcome by vampires, because the vampire they had captured was someone he knew well...**_

_**Caroline.**_

**Saturday, 8:30pm- Jeremy and Luke's house:**

Jeremy shook his head, giving up as he threw down his game controller onto the carpet. His roommate laughed; "Giving up already?" he goaded him playfully.

"No, Luke." Jeremy insisted," I just realised we need to go out now if we're gonna make it to Finn's in time for the big video-game marathon tonight..."

Luke rolled his eyes," Sure you did, Jere. You basically just gave up 'cause you were losing, though, right?" When he got no response, he grinned and punched the air, "I knew it!"

"Not my fault I have better things to do than sit in a darkened room playing Call Of Duty all day..."

It looked as though the two teenagers would spend a while attempting to bruise each other's egos, and so in a bid to speed things along, Luke withdrew from the argument. "Well... I'd better go find my car keys..."

"They're in the kitchen, I saw you put 'em down." Jeremy wandered upstairs towards his room to get his jacket.

It was a wonder Jeremy was ever able to find anything in his dump of a bedroom. He traversed the many obstructions blocking his path and started to dig underneath the stuff on the floor near his bed. Triumphantly, he finally pulled his coat from the ground, but his moment of satisfaction was suddenly cut off...

...By a yell.

"Jeremy! Jeremy oh god... oh god what...?"

Luke's words were cut off by a sickening crack and a thump, then a smash.

Gripped with fear, Jeremy unfroze from where he had been rooted to the spot in the middle of his room. He grabbed a knife from the drawer next to his bed and bolted downstairs as quickly as he could, two stairs at a time.

"Luke!" Disregarding anything he had ever learnt from horror movies, Jeremy yelled his friend's name at the top of his voice. No answer. Not that he was expecting one.

Clutching his knife so tightly he could hardly feel his fingers, he stepped into the kitchen, and turned on the light.

At first his brain couldn't even comprehend what his eyes were seeing, and the scared teenager stared across the kitchen in denial. Because surely, this couldn't be happening. Not here, not in Lima, where he was supposed to be away from danger. But the evidence was there, in front of him.

Luke's neck was twisted at an unnatural angle where he lay, spread-eagled on the tiled kitchen floor. Blood pooled over the floor, and around Jeremy's feet. Luke's clothes were covered in the red substance, and Jeremy took a step forward to take a closer look, wincing as his feet squelched in his friend's fresh blood.

He took a look at Luke's face, eyes open and staring, his hair matted with his own blood... He stood there, taking it all in, his knife and coat dangling from either hand, not able to move or do anything... But then he realised what had happened...

... And that was the moment where Jeremy started to seriously freak out.

**8:35pm- McKinley High**

Ric shook his head, trying to tear his eyes away from Caroline's to meet those of the two hunters. "What? This is _Caroline_- one of my students?" His brain was working on hyper drive, trying to think of ways to stall, but not coming up with any good ideas fast.

Figgins shook his head," No, Mr Saltzman. This is a vampire."

Sue strode forwards towards Caroline before Ric had the chance to say anything," We can prove it, just watch." Her tone didn't allow for any argument, not that Ric had thought of anything to say yet.

The cheerleading coach started to rifle through her large bag, which Alaric assumed she used for hunting, and pulled out what unmistakably was a small piece of the herb vervain. This did nothing to lessen Ric's dread and sense of impending doom, and he was struggling to hide the fact that all he wanted to do was to run from the office quickly.

Instead of running, however, he maintained an expression of disinterest and asked," What is that, then?" His frantic attempts to keep the hunters talking seemed to be working, to Ric's relief.

Throughout this meeting, Ric had been trying hard not to meet the gaze of Caroline, as this wouldn't help his rational thinking of a plan to somehow get out of this predicament. He was forced to meet her terrified stare, though, as Sue moved over to where his student and friend was tied down to a chair, and he gave her a look of reassurance which seemed to calm her slightly.

"This, Alaric, is a herb called vervain. It is used to weaken vampires." Sue answered confidently as she moved the herb closer to the exposed skin of Caroline's upper arm, as she tried not to flinch.

There was not much Ric could do except watch when Sue carefully ran the vervain along Caroline's arm, and he tried not to show any outward signs of concern as the girl hissed air through her gritted teeth and tried with considerable effort not to cry out as her skin felt an excruciating burning sensation.

Figgins had not spoken in a while, and so Ric almost jumped as he appeared next to him unnoticed whilst Ric had been so absorbed in the scene before him. It took a second to register what the principal was holding out to him, but soon realised that it was a _stake. _The two crazy hunters wanted him to _stake Caroline._

When Alaric did not immediately take the wood from Figgins' grasp, he frowned, pushing it towards him encouragingly. "Mr Saltzman. This needs to be done, if not by you then by me or Sue."

Frustrated, Ric ran his hand through his hair," Look, can I have a moment? I mean... all this is a bit..."

He barely waited for agreement before leaving the room as quickly as he could without arousing suspicion.

The door to his office was locked behind him and Ric pulled out his cell phone.

**8:40pm- Elena's house**

Elena had arrived home without her friend feeling completely sick with worry but unsure of what the hell to do now. Caroline's cell phone had been found in the gutter just outside the mall much to Elena's dismay. As much as she wanted to believe that Caroline had simply gone off by herself for a while and forgot her phone, she knew how unlikely this would be realistically. There was nothing she could think of that would help to find Caroline, and had no idea who could have taken her. She had a strong suspicion it had something to do with the warning on the wall, though.

Her thinking was cut off short by the shrill ringing of her iPhone from the table, and she picked it up so fast that it almost slipped through her fingers as she pressed answer.

"Elena?"

Ric's voice sounded worried, although trying to stay as calm as possible. He spoke in a hushed tone, as though afraid of being overheard.

"Ric! Is it Caroline? She's missing..."

"Look, I don't know what to do now, we're at McKinley, and Sue and Figgins have Caroline-"

"Sue Sylvester and Principal Figgins? What are they—"

Ric cut her off," I don't have much time. I need reinforcements over at the school. Bring my crossbow- it's under my bed."

Before Elena could ask anything else, Ric hung up, and the resulting silence in the house became uncomfortable. Without delay, she ran to fetch the crossbow.

Soon after the phone call from Ric, Matt and Damon had returned home. Matt had left work early from his job at the Lima Bean because of all the missed calls and texts he had received from Elena about Caroline and Elena had no idea where Damon had been, except that he seemed very willing to help with the rescue but hardly spoke a word to Elena except to discuss the plan they had quickly pulled together: _run in, get Caroline, go._

Soon they had piled into the car, with Matt at the wheel. Damon looked impatient, and at numerous points he urged him to 'speed the hell up'.

It seemed as though they were going to make good time, but Elena turned her head sharply to look out the window and see two police cars and an ambulance that were just in front of them.

"Wait, stop!" she suddenly exclaimed, as she realised the direction in which they were heading.

"What is it?" Matt didn't fully stop the car, but slowed down slightly as he spoke.

Elena pointed," Look, they're heading to Jeremy's house!"

Both Matt and Damon realised she was right. "But what about Caroline?" Damon raised an eyebrow at Elena as she tried to work out what to do, feeling flustered. Matt was already making the turning that would take them to the house Elena's little brother shared.

"Ric will just have to stall." Elena admitted reluctantly.

**8:55- Jeremy and Luke's house:**

The first thing Elena saw as she jumped out of the car was her younger brother who was talking to some officers and looking shaken. The front yard was lit up by the flashing lights of the emergency vehicles, and Elena rushed over to Jeremy, ignoring the cops.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Luke... He was..."

Jeremy didn't have to say much more as a group of paramedics came from the house carrying a body bag between them. Jeremy's shoulders slumped.

Elena didn't know what to say that would bring him any comfort. She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug which he returned albeit weakly.

All she could think of was the warning that had been written on the wall in blood:

_Get Out Of Ohio. There will be a death next_

Now they had proved how far they would go to make the crew from Mystic Falls leave.

This realisation was interrupted by the loud car horn and the yell from Damon," Elena! We need to go- _now._"

**9:15- McKinley High**

Elena had convinced Matt to stay with Jeremy in case Luke's killer returned and so it was only Elena and Damon who pulled into the school's parking lot. Elena could see Ric's car parked near the entrance, but Damon pulled into a parking space farther away.

The only light came from the flickering lamp-post in their dark corner, so as Elena climbed from the car, everything around them cast menacing shadows that could be hiding anything. Elena forced herself to focus on task and stop being intimidated as she scanned the parking lot, seeing no lights switched on in the building apart from one room, where a glow showed underneath the drawn blinds. This was evidently the principal's office.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on Elena's shoulder, and she gave a small yelp before turning around to see Damon behind her, his lips turned up into an amused smirk. He had gotten out of the car whilst Elena was lost in thought. "Scared?" he taunted, amused.

Elena narrowed her eyes," Hardly. We're up against two teachers; it's not as if we're fighting originals." She strode forwards, through the shadows, not waiting to see if Damon was following. Elena felt her bag of weapons weigh heavily on her shoulder as she carefully opened the doors without making much noise. The hallway was eerily quiet, and she quickly dispelled any memories of horror movies she had seen from her mind. This was not a time for fear; she needed to save her friend.

Damon fell into step with Elena easily, and the silence became tense around them as they tried to listen for anything that might indicate Caroline was there. They stopped outside Principal Figgins' office, and Damon nodded," They're definitely in there."

Even without vampire hearing, Elena could still hear faint voices coming from the room, specifically the sharp voice of Sue Sylvester and of Ric, who seemed to be trying hard to stall, but running out of ideas quickly.

Taking a deep breath, Elena stepped forwards and knocked on the office door. The people inside immediately stopped talking, but made no move to answer. Elena knocked again.

She heard many infuriated sighs, before someone spoke up, "I'll get it". The door opened, to reveal Ric, whose features were clouded with relief," You're finally here!"

Sue pushed forward, so she too was standing in the doorway. The coach frowned," Elena Gilbert, what are you doing here?"

Elena hesitated, but Damon just sighed and stalked into the office as if Sue didn't exist," We're here for Caroline."

Figgins stepped into Damon's path," No. I will _not _allow this. Get out of my office immediately!"

"Move out of my way." Damon fixed the Principal with a hostile stare as he moved him easily out of the way.

Sue shook her head disappointedly, still looking at Elena," Looks like my cheerios are turning against me..."

"Caroline's my friend." Elena retorted.

"And you guys seriously need some practise at this whole hunting thing- 'cause you suck at it." Damon was making his way over to Caroline, who seemed to be in some kind of secret room behind a bookcase, which probably would have been pretty cool in any other circumstance.

Sue shrugged, unaffected by Damon's comment," Well, don't think you're safe yet, vampires. We are sworn to protect this school and its students against all supernatural entities, and we damn well will. And even if you get away now, you have plenty of enemies in Lima who'll be sure to finish the job for us."

"Like who?" Ric spoke up.

Sue let out a short laugh," There are more than two vampires in Ohio, Alaric. I think you'll find they can be very territorial." She picked up a stake that was lying on the desk and twirled it with her fingers," So let's just end this now?"

By this time, Damon had untied Caroline, and she shakily stood up whilst leaning on him for support.

Elena snatched the stake from the cheerleading coach," We're leaving now." She followed the others from the room, looking far more confident than she felt. Sue had just confirmed that there _were_ more vampires in Ohio, and things weren't looking good.

"You vampires had better watch out," called Sue from the office door," when Zane and the others catch up with you, I can guarantee that they won't be as gracious as we are."

Damon just scoffed and carried on leading Caroline back down the hall. Elena's friend looked as though she was beginning to recover already, but would definitely need to rest.

As they stepped into the parking lot, Ric broke away from them and started to walk back toward his car," I guess that's the end of my teaching job here..."

Damon shrugged," You never know- it's always hard to find people who will work here. We could probably convince them to forget about this little incident... But for now we just need to get back- I have alcohol that needs drinking. "

"I'll join you." Ric smiled and Elena rolled her eyes tiredly.

All of a sudden, the atmosphere changed dramatically. Damon stopped in his tracks, and as soon as Ric saw this, he too paused and moved his hands towards his weapons. Caroline tried standing a little straighter, just leaning against Damon slightly to keep balance. Elena saw all this, and she too stopped, scanning the area for any kind of threat.

Stepping out of the shadows, a group of about ten or eleven figures came into view- they were obviously vampires. The one who looked like the leader swaggered forwards and raised an eyebrow at them, waiting for one of them to say something to him.

In the end, it was Elena who spoke, her voice sounded quiet in the exposed outside area of the parking lot," You must be Zane." She presumed he was the guy that Sue had been on about a few minutes ago in the office.

The self-assured vampire nodded," I am. And you're Elena, Damon, Alaric and Caroline. I've heard a lot about you."

Damon began to look frustrated with the talking," What the hell do you want with us?"

"Lima is our town. You are in Lima. We want you _out. Of. Lima._" Zane couldn't seem to help showing annoyance as he reached the end of his sentence. "However," he seemed reach calm again," I see if you _aren't_ going to leave, we will either have to kill you all _or_ make some kind of agreement. Understood?"

"And what would this agreement be?" it was clear Damon was quickly losing patience.

Zane thought for a moment," Well, for this I think we need to have a discussion. Elena needs to come with us for a few hours. I'll drop her back at yours after we have agreed on the conditions."

"Elena isn't going with you." Damon fumed immediately after.

Zane assured him, "Oh, we won't harm her."

"And you think we'll just believe you? You and your friends killed Jeremy's friend an hour ago!"

"We needed to follow through with our threats." Zane's tone was matter-of-fact," what would be the point of them if we didn't do that?"

Damon just growled- he wanted more than anything to run at Zane but the group of vampires on standby around him and Caroline leaning on him for support made this impossible.

"Are you coming?" Zane addressed Elena directly," Or do we have to attack and then leave bloodstains all over this tarmac?"

There didn't seem to be much she could do. "I'll come with you." She finally agreed reluctantly," but I'm bringing my weapons." Damon gave her an incredulous look that clearly said, '_what the hell do you think you're doing" _but Elena just ignored him.

Zane just shrugged, indifferent," Come on then. We have a lot of matters to discuss."

**Sorry again for the wait- the next chapter will be about Zane and his crew, and I will try and get it up as quickly as my short attention span will allow. Thanks so much to everyone eho reviewed the last chapter!**

**Reviewers of this chapter will be given as many virtual cookies as their hearts desire...**


	7. An apology and cookies

**A/N**

**Hey people. I'm sorry. This fic isn't going to be upadated anymore... **

**I'm very sorry about the wait and for me just posting this, but I haven't really been feeling inspired enough to keep going and to be honest I had no real idea of where I was going to be heading anyways. **

**It was fun while it lasted, though. You people are so awesome and so were your reviews. I may post some more fics at a later point, but I probably won't attempt anything with many chapters anytime soon judging by the way I epically failed with this... **

**thanks. you people can have the rest of the cookies I had in storage**

**bye x**


End file.
